Veela Prince
by Ingenuity15
Summary: AU. Draco is not only the crowned prince but a veela as well. When the time comes, he finds his mate and the future queen. But what happens when the one you are meant to be with is already married to a domineering husband and has no idea who you are?
1. Chapter 1

I really love a good Veela story, so here's another one but set in a different time and AU to the world of Harry Potter. Since it's a world of my own creation loosely based off of Medieval and Regency times, don't expect any kind of historical accuracy, haha.

WARNING: Not for Ron lovers. Sorry!

* * *

**DPOV**

The lush green hills rolled in the light breeze, creating the illusion of constant waves. I sat there under the willow tree and enjoyed the silence that was so hard to find these days. From here, I had the perfect view of the kingdom; the kingdom that would one day be mine to rule. The constant pressures of being the Crowned Prince were my reasons for escaping to this secluded spot. Well, one of my reasons. The other one, I was ashamed to admit, was to mope.

It had only been a week since my transformation, when I came into my Veela heritage, and I had already begun to feel the lonely stirrings in my heart. I wanted to find her so badly.

The problem was, I had no idea how to find her. Due to the fact that he males of the royal family (my family) were the only ones with the Veela gene, all the things I needed to know about the basics were in my family library. I had even had lessons to prepare myself for what was to come! However, the only thing nobody could tell me was how to find my other half, the half that would keep me whole and stop me from deteriorating.

I was told that every Veela in our long history had found their mate in a different way. The only thing that they had in common was that it was 'love at first sight'. That was one of the basics. All a Veela had to do to find their mate was look at them. You know after one glance that she's it. It sounded easy enough until I realized just how many women there were.

It was a known fact that a Veela's mate would be in the vicinity of the Veela. In other words, I knew she lived in my kingdom. The setback was that I lived in a very large kingdom.

The reason I came out to this hilltop was because even though I may not be able to see her from this distance, I at least knew that she was somewhere within my view. It felt better when I could feel like I was somewhat watching over her.

Something else about us Veelas; we're very protective and possessive. Many laws had been made because of mistakes in the past where someone had gotten too close to a royal's mate. A few being:

- Once a Veela has found their mate, no male is to touch them or make any kind of advances toward them. (Made due to a nobleman who refused to stop pursuing a lady after she had been mated. He required magical surgery to remove a bouquet of flowers from a very unpleasant spot)

- Once a Veela has found their mate, said mate is to be moved into the castle immediately and put under guard. (Created due to one mate refusing to leave her family home. She was attacked by rebels and would have died had it not been for the connection letting her Veela know that she was in danger.)

And the most important law, in my opinion:

- Once a Veela has found their mate, any and all previous commitments made by said mate to another (courting, marriage, etc.) is void. These will be revoked and the Veela shall have all rights to their mate. (I suppose you can guess what kind of situation occurred for this law to be put into action)

By this time the sun was setting and I knew that, however reluctant, I must return to the castle. It was quite a fair distance, but the fresh air had been much needed to clear my head.

Upon arrival, I was greeted by one of the many maids we employed. She quickly fell into a curtsy. "Excuse me, your Highness, but his Majesty would like to see you in the drawing room."

"Very well. You're excused." She scurried off, but not before I caught her blush. I chuckled under my breath as I navigated the many halls of the castle. Despite knowing that I would never have any interest in someone who wasn't my mate, they all tried to sway me. Lately, they had been coming up to me in hopes that they were my mate. I knew they weren't. I knew that my other half would never be interested in what these simple girls wanted; my title and my fortune.

Reaching the drawing room I found the door open and walked in, spotting both my mother and father sitting down, father with a book and mother with her sewing.

"You called for me?"

"Yes my son. I wished to know how your search was going, though judging my your demeanor I take it to not be well."

I sprawled onto the loveseat, not caring if my posture was horrendous. "I don't even know where to start! How did you go about it father?"

He smiled as he looked over at mother. "I was extremely lucky. You see, your mother was a woman who I had wished to court for many months. Knowing that I would soon reach an age where I would find my mate, I refrained, forgoing the consequences should I string her along and then leave for another. My mother threw a ball to celebrate my coming of age and in hopes that I may find my one there. I did. Your mother attended and once my eyes landed on her they never left."

"Oh Lucius, why didn't we think of it! Let's hold a ball for Draco! This shall be so much fun! We'll need entertainment, and a feast, and decorations… so much to do! We'll have it on the quarter moon of next week." Mother had thrown her sewing aside and was already out the door, shouting out orders for people to start the preparations.

"How do you do it? She's insane!"

"But I love her anyway," my father laughed. "You'll understand once you're mated, Draco. It doesn't matter what she does or says, she'll always be perfect in your eyes."

Father's eyes had become glazed and a wistful smile played across his lips. I took this as my cue to leave. "I think I'll be turning in for the night, father. I have a feeling mother shall be sending me on quite a few errands tomorrow, if only to get me out of her hair."

He laughed. "Rightly so. I have a feeling she will have a list for me as well. Night, son."

"Night, father."

Not long after, I found myself crawling into my obnoxiously large bed and with wandless magic - something only the royal family was powerful enough to do - I turned all lights off, submerging myself into darkness.

It was here that I let the pain and emptiness wash over me, where I let the hopelessness consume me. Nothing would be right until I held my true love in my arms and knew she was out of harm's way.

All I could think about was how many things could be happening to her, how many things could be going wrong. I knew that if I didn't find her at the ball, or before then, that I would die of worry.

I wished that I at least knew that she was okay. I prayed that she was.

.~***~.

**HPOV**

This wasn't going to end well. I had gotten stuck in conversation at the market with Ginny Weasley and was now running extremely late with dinner. I don't blame her of course. She's a lovely woman, if not a bit of a gossip, and it's not like she knew the consequences that befell me should I not have dinner on the table at a specific time.

I was rushing now, though I knew it would do me no good, and reached the house in record time where he was waiting. Ron, my betrothed.

"You're late." It was all he said, but I knew that the less words he used, the angrier he was.

"I'm sorry, sir. I got caught up at the market. Please forgive me?" I hated begging, and I hated him. I hated that I was in this position to begin with.

You see, Ron (or 'sir' as he demanded I call him) was my father's landlord. When I refused to court him he threatened to evict us. As it were, there was only the two of us in the house and neither of us could afford to lose it. We were no family of means, and to be completely honest, I never understood why he was so persistent in his chase of me. I had nothing to my name and I was no great beauty. As others in my position had done, I hoped to become a governess and to teach young minds who had opportunity in this world. That all changed when my father's health took a turn for the worst.

In his condition, he agreed to give Ron my hand in marriage, on the condition that should he pass, I would be taken care of. Had I known what I did now, I would have taken to the streets first chance I had. It was too late now and, once my father passed, I was forced to live with my future husband, something that many frowned upon. Thankfully, until such time as I could stall the wedding no longer, I had my own room. Though he may do many awful things, he would never take me against my will. I knew that was the one thing he hoped I would give him willingly. He had no idea I had no intentions to do so.

"You incompetent woman! Can you not do one thing right? I slave away to make sure we have a steady income so we may keep a roof over our heads and you blunder up something so simple. Have dinner ready by six. That is all you have to remember and you can't even do that?" I had the good sense to lay my basket down as he raved so that as his hand fell to my cheek, and I to the floor, nothing was spilled. That would have made things worse. "You're lucky I'm in a good mood today or you would get much worse. Since you're running late you will not dine tonight. You will make my meal and go right to the laundry house. Can't have you behind on that as well, can we? Before I forget…" He took out his wand and pointed it to my cheek, casting a concealment charm to hide the forming bruise. He spit on the floor next to me and closed himself inside his office, where he was more than likely scheming of ways to cheat more people out of their hard earned wages.

I picked myself up off the floor and grabbed the basket, wincing as I attempted to frown. There have been worse times, never more than a few bruises, but still worse than this. He was usually more of an emotional abuser, belittling me every chance he could. I put up with it though, but only until I had enough money to get away and stay away. I had been saving a little every time I left for the market or on any other endeavor in which he gave me money to spend. Just a little each time, so as not to be noticed, but it had finally started to build up. In a few days time, I would have enough and could leave. It hurt, but I couldn't help the smile that came with that thought.

It took no longer than a quarter of an hour to cook his soup and once he was sat down and served, I gathered the laundry and left hastily for the laundry house. Once upon a time, I used to have a wand to do these tasks with, but those days were over. It was an unwritten law that the man in any relationship had control over whether the woman was able to use her magical abilities. Some were fine with it, even encouraged its use, while others believed that only men should have the right to use it. For those of us in such situations, things were done slowly and even the simplest tasks were much more difficult and time consuming.

As I turned the last corner I could hear trumpets from a street I had just passed. This usually meant that someone from the royal family was delivering news of some sort. I burned with curiosity but knew I would hear the news moments later at the laundry house and that I couldn't waste anymore time that day should I not wish to be punished more. With a sigh, I walked through the doors of the old wooden building and towards one of the unoccupied washtubs.

Surely enough, not long after I had started, a few women poured into the building talking about the news that had been delivered.

"Can you believe it? A grand ball open to all who can attend! They said it was to celebrate the Prince's coming of age, but we all know it's so he can find his mate. Can you imagine? From pauper to princess in an instant." I cringed at the shrieking voice of one Miss Pansy Parkinson, but continued to listen, intrigued.

"Oh come off of it, Pansy. You're already married to a lord, why be so greedy as to wish for more?" her companion, Miss Daphne Greengrass, chided.

"The lady of a lord is nothing compared to a Princess, Daphne. I shall remember this conversation when Prince Draco realizes I'm his true love this quarter moon." She raised her nose in a snooty fashion and made her way to a washtub without so much as another word.

Miss Daphne merely raised a brow before settling to do her own laundry. I could barely contain my excitement. This ball could be my perfect shot at getting out of here. Not only would attending this ball give me the perfect opportunity to slip away from my 'dear fiancée', but it also fell on the night the barge to the next kingdom over was scheduled to depart. With a small amount of convincing and a little luck, by next moon's time I could be settled into a new life with a brighter future.

This ball could be the start of my new beginning.

* * *

Thoughts?

~Ingenuity15


	2. Chapter 2

**DPOV**

I stared with little interest at the growing crowd as the royal messenger announced the upcoming ball. Upon our arrival, a quick search of the surrounding area told me that_ she_ was not here, and I had since become despondent, hearing nothing more than the low drone of the murmuring people gathered around.

I could tell that there were many eyes fixed on my form, pleading with their gaze for me to look upon them and fall hopelessly in love. It wouldn't happen. She wasn't here and the disappointment weighed on my shoulders like nothing else ever had.

For a moment, I thought I had caught a whisper of her presence but it was soon gone soon after, nothing but a vague inclination on the wind. The anguish brought on by the possibility of her having passed by so close and yet so far nearly crippled me. It was with great relief that I got back into the carriage, gracing the masses with a fake smile and half wave before allowing the mask to fall.

"She'll be at the ball, your Highness, don't despair just yet," commented my personal guard, Blaise. He had become someone I could rely on, a friend if I had ever had one. I remained silent but knew he would take no offense. I just needed to dwell on my emotions for a while and though his words gave me some comfort, it was his confidence behind them that made me have no doubts in their truth. I would find her, I just had to wait a few painfully long days.

The time passed quickly and I found myself drawn to the window just as we approached the palace. It had been my home for so long but, with part of me absent, it now felt forlorn and empty.

"I'm sorry to interrupt, your Highness, but I wish to remind you that you have a meeting with his Majesty and another gentleman as soon as we arrive." I nodded to Blaise in acknowledgement. Truthfully, I had forgotten all about it.

Upon coming to a stop I was immediately ushered out of the carriage and led to the charts room where my father was speaking to a red haired man. I immediately felt disdain towards him, but showed nothing as I shook his hand and introductions were made.

"Son, this is Ronald Weasley. He's a landlord taking care of a few of our estates and is here to inform us of their condition. We were just going over the locations if you'd please join us." Father indicated a map and I joined them around it as they took up their previous discussion from where they had left off.

It didn't take long to learn that everything was in working order and nothing needed repairs. However, I could not shake the feeling that this man was someone of deplorable character. I was relieved when it was time for him to leave, trying not to show my distaste when he confirmed to my father that he and his fiancée would be attending the ball.

As soon as he departed I made my opinion clear. "I don't care for him."

"He does give off a peculiar air, but he is the best at what he does," father replied. Mother joined us then, a look of disgust on her face.

"I hate when that man comes here. If the rumors surrounding him are true than I feel such grief for that poor girl who is so obviously being forced to marry him."

"What do you mean mother?" I inquired with morbid curiosity. I didn't care for the tales that floated around our kingdom, but I was suddenly very much concerned for this woman I had never been acquainted with.

"Well, as I said, the stories aren't confirmed. However, they are consistent and so I feel they must hold some merit," she said. "He was said to be the landlord of the Granger estate, and when Mr. Granger became ill, Mr. Weasley offered to marry his daughter so that she would not be without. It was agreed upon and since Mr. Granger's death, Mr. Weasley has been living with Miss Granger in her old home."

"They aren't yet wed?" father asked, shocked at the lack of propriety.

"No, though not without lack of prompting. It seems Miss Granger is determined to hold off as long as possible. That is not all of it, though. It seems the reason she is determined to postpone is that Mr. Weasley treats her cruelly. Though there has never been any evidence, there have been hints of large bruises that have led to speculations being made…" she trailed off sadly as I shook with anger. For someone to abuse their power over another and use it to cause them harm, especially when it came to a relationship between a man and woman, something I have always deemed sacred, made me fume.

"Has no one done anything about this?" I shouted.

"There is nothing we can do without some sort of verification or confession," Father reminded me.

"No. We have all of this power and yet you say we can do nothing? That is a lie. When he arrives at the ball I shall save the fair maid he so obviously does not deserve. I will not stand by and watch as someone dooms another to a life of hell." I stormed out of the room, leaving a stunned silence in my wake.

I could and would do something. I didn't know why I felt so compelled to save this woman, but I knew that if I didn't, I would come to regret it for the rest of my life.

.~***~.

**HPOV**

I arrived with my arms full of laundry to a delightfully empty house. I only had a few hours left to finish off the chores - fold and put away the laundry, sweep the house, feed the animals out back, turn down the beds - but in the blissful silence I was able to do so easily. It was amazing how quickly I could get things done when there wasn't someone constantly screaming that I was doing it all incorrectly over my shoulder.

I finished just as Ron returned and greeted him at the door as he expected me too. He always expected things of me. I kept my head down, knowing that defiance was clearly showing in my eyes and that it would only get me in trouble should he be in a foul mood.

"Well aren't you a good little pet?" He patted my head condescendingly and I just barely held back a growl. "Now, I'm sure you've heard of the upcoming ball and I'm informing you now that we will be attending."

I withheld my excitement, knowing that the 'rules' were about to come, but I allowed myself a slight smile. This made my escape to the docks that much closer to becoming a reality.

"While there, you will not speak unless directly spoken to. You will remain by my side unless I tell you to go somewhere and you are not, under any circumstances, to make any kind of scene. We are under enough scrutiny as it is due to our unmarried status and I do not need you causing any more problems for me."

He walked off without allowing me a word but that was fine by me. He locked himself in his study and it was only then that I granted myself permission to truly smile. The taste of freedom was growing ever closer and I could not wait for it to come in a few days time. I now needed to enlist the help of one Ginny Weasley.

.~***~.

The next day went by quickly for me. Ron was busy with something or other so, once I was done with the chores, I was left to my own devices. I met with Ginny in the market and shared with her my plans. She was taken by surprise at first, but once she heard of my misfortune she agreed to help wholeheartedly.

With that taken care of I returned home, prepared to start dinner. What I wasn't prepared for was for Ron to be waiting for me, dressed in a nice suit and holding out one of my finer dresses.

"Put this on, quickly." He commanded.

I asked no questions, though I'm sure the confusion was clearly showing upon my face, and did as he had demanded. When I returned to the room he grabbed my arm and hauled me out of the house. He practically dragged me halfway down the road before I was able to get my bearings and remove my arm from his grasp.

"Where are we going, Sir?" I hated being polite to him. He certainly didn't deserve it, but if I wished to learn our destination, I had to be courteous.

"I thought about this for many long hours and I've decided that I am tired of your excuses. I am desperate to be rid of the constant whispering and judgments of everyone around us. We will be wed and we will be wed this very moment. No more excuses, no more delays. I've been kind enough, but no longer."

I froze in place and wracked my brain for something, anything to say that would remove myself from this situation. Sensing my lack of enthusiasm Ron gripped my arms tightly, most likely leaving marks, and stood so that his face was mere centimeters from my own.

"I don't know why you have so many objections to this union but enough is enough. You will follow me into the church, you will smile and pretend that it is the happiest day of your life, and you _will_ say 'I do' when the time arrives. Are you understanding me?"

I nodded, tears beginning to cloud my vision as the finality of the situation hit me. There was no escaping this time and within a matter of moments my worst nightmares would be coming true; I would become Mrs. Ronald Weasley.

I didn't remember being pulled into the church but by the time I came to fully realize where I was, the Minister was about to begin the ceremony. A sob escaped me and the Minister looked to me in concern.

"Are you alright Miss?" he asked, clearly feeling uneasy. How was he to know that I was being held here against my will?

"She's just fine, aren't you dear? They're just happy tears I assure you. Right, my love?" He squeezed my hands hard and I could feel the bones grinding together. More tears poured down my face and I nodded quickly.

I don't remember the ceremony, shutting down and muttering a quiet 'I do' when I felt my hands being crushed again. Before I knew it, a ring was placed on my finger and I was trying not to gag as _his_ slimy lips were pressed against my own.

With the signed certificate and well wishes from the Minister, who was still giving me anxious glances, we were on our way to the house; officially a married couple. My gut wrenched at the thought and it took the last reserves of strength I had left not to collapse on the road.

Before long, we arrived and as soon as the door closed, Ron was upon me like a wild beast finally released from his cage.

"I've waited a long time for this, Hermione. Now that I am your husband, you can no longer deny me. You've been such a tease haven't you?" I cringed as he licked up the side of my neck, though thankfully he did not notice.

Just as he reached to remove my dress, I stepped away. Grateful that I had a proper excuse as to why this could not occur tonight. "I'm sorry sir, but we will not be able to consummate our marriage just now. I know how you feel about blood and I am currently on my bloodletting. It won't be completed until the night of the ball."

His face changed from absolute fury as he thought I had denied him once more to a look of disgust as my words sunk in. "Very well. We shall bide our time until that night. But mark my words, Hermione, you shall pay for all of the years you have taunted me." He left to his chambers after one last look of disgust.

The moment his door was slammed shut I made a mad dash for my own, barring the door with a chair and collapsing on the bed; only then letting the tears consume me.

What had started out as a fantastic day had turned into a living Hell. One thing was certain, I now had one more motivation to get away from this domineering man.

I was more determined than ever that the night of the ball would be that last time I ever had to look upon him again.

* * *

What do you think? I know a bunch of you probably want to slap me upside the head for having them get married, but it was something I had always planned to have happen. The ball is coming up! How do you think Draco is going to react? What about Hermione?

~Ingenuity15


	3. Chapter 3

**HPOV**

The past few days had gone by quickly and surprisingly quiet. My abuser (for I could never call him my husband) had been busy running some errands for the King and, to my relief, was hardly ever home.

I had anxiously bided my time by fulfilling my household duties, but it was almost time to leave for the ball and my stomach was in knots. If I managed to do this, without getting caught, I would be thrust into a whole new world with nothing to my name but a few dollars and some personal items that I could not leave without. I did not dare imagine what would happen should I be discovered before the barge left tonight.

"Now, I'm sure I don't have to remind you to behave tonight, however, I feel compelled to remind you not to make me look foolish. There will be many important people there and since we have been joined, your actions will reflect upon me. Also, I shall remind you that you are not to leave my side unless told, and even then you must remain in my sight. Am I understood?" Ron asked, shaking me just to emphasize his point.

"Yes, sir." I'd decided that the less I spoke, the better. I wanted to give him absolutely no indication that I was planning to leave tonight and never return.

I was pulled ungracefully into the carriage and as we bumped along the rough terrain, I stole one last glance at the place that I used to call home. It hadn't been a home in such a long while, but there were still memories of a better time attached to it.

.~***~.

_"Hermione, what are you doing, my dear child?" An older gentleman asked as he took in the sight before him. The little girl of about seven whom he had just addressed was seated in a chair, much too large for her, while trying to read a book well beyond her years._

_"I heard a woman say that a girl wouldn't go anywhere in life if she did not have an intelligent mind and wasn't well versed on every subject. I want to be someone when I get older so I need to start learning now! Problem is, I don't know any of these words!" She sighed in exasperation and scrunched her nose up as she willed the knowledge to just come to her._

_Her father laughed and took the book from her. "Well, first of all dear, you were reading this upside down, and secondly it's in Latin, and since you don't know any of that language, I really doubt you shall gain anything from this particular book."_

_The girl scowled at him as he placed the book back on the shelf. "I would have figured it out eventually," she said to her father._

_"I'm sure you would have my darling angel." He picked her up and started to tickle her until she begged him to stop through her laughter._

_"S-stop f-fathe-er… pl-lease." They both calmed their breathing and the man just stood there, his little girl in his arms, wishing she would never grow up._

_"I love you, my little Hermione," he whispered as he kissed her forehead. The little girl threw her tiny arms around his neck and hugged him as tightly as she could._

_"I love you too, papa."_

.~***~.

I didn't realize that I was crying silently until a tear fell to my hand. I quickly wiped the rest away before they were noticed and I was reprimanded for my lack of control. Though I missed my father dearly, tonight was not the night to grieve; tonight was the night to save myself from a certainly doomed future.

The carriage came to an abrupt halt and Ron stepped out, not even glancing my way. He held his hand out to me expectantly, knowing there were people around and he would not gain any favors by not offering me assistance in descending from the carriage.

As soon as my feet touched the ground he grabbed my arm roughly, most likely leaving a bruise, and leaned in to whisper in my ear, "I just wanted to remind you that there are no more excuses. Your bloodletting is over and I will have you before the night is over."

I shivered as his foul breath fanned my face and just barely refrained from gagging. Just one more reason to make sure that my plans went accordingly.

.~***~.

**DPOV**

I don't know how long I had been staring at my reflection, but I was pleased with my appearance for the night. My tailored suit fit snugly - showing off my muscles nicely I might add – and, disregarding the usual slicked back look, I allowed my hair to fall naturally to add an air of 'mystery and romance', as I had been told by some of the more forward ladies of the court.

Normally I would have been satisfied in half this time, but tonight was special. Deep down something in me _knew _that my mate would show tonight and that I'd finally have her in my arms. I was anxious for the night to begin, but waited for someone to fetch me. We were not allowed to enter until well into the evening, though I never understood that tradition. I just wanted to search for my mate.

A knock to the door indicated it was time to make our grand entrance and I rushed from the room to be greeted by both my mother and father.

"Anxious, are we?" Father gave me a knowing look and I scowled at him. He, out of everyone, should know how I was feeling.

"May we make our presence known now? I wouldn't want the guests to think we were boycotting our own ball," I said as I hurried them along. They merely laughed at my haste and while aggravated by their mocking of me, I knew they were anticipating tonight nearly as much as I was. They were pleased that I would finally find my own happiness.

"Presenting Draconius Abraxas Lucius Malfoy, Crowned Prince."

As I descended the steps and walked through the parting crowd of bowing subjects, I could feel her presence. My spine tingled and her scent, though faint, lingered in the air. I knew she was here, yet she was not close enough for me to see. There were too many people here tonight and I wished to send them all away, leaving only myself and my beloved.

My parents were announced as well and we each sat upon our designated thrown. It was custom for the royal family to watch for a while and, if they wish to participate, they may do so once the hour had been struck. Most balls, while my parents took part in a few dances, I remained seated, not wishing to lead any maids on in the hopes that they may be my mate.

Though it was partially to protect myself as well. I did not wish to grow fond of a girl, only to have to leave her when the true other half of myself arrived. Tonight, however, I was planning on joining the festivities. There was only one maiden I would dance with though, and the fastest way to find her was from my current spot, seated above everyone else.

I was beginning to grow frustrated. I knew she was still here, that she had not left, but no matter where I searched I could not find her. She was evading me and I was becoming impatient. I took a break and listened to the conversations around me, hoping to maybe hear her voice instead, but one conversation carried over to me and I could not help but listen in.

"… claimed the poor girl was bawling her eyes out he did, said it was obvious she was being forced into the marriage to that awful man."

"Why then would he even consider allowing the ceremony to take place? Surely he could have stopped the process and save her!"

"My dear, but you must know! Mr. Weasley has taken over many of the surrounding properties and has been threatening to throw people off of the land should they not abide by him. The poor vicar has a wife and child of his own to think of and had no choice but to go through with the matrimony. A terrible fate for that young woman, so kind and generous but stuck with a man so horrid. Did you hear of the bruise she tried to cover…"

I refused to listen anymore, completely appalled that something like this would be allowed to continue. Returning to search the room, though this time for the bright red hair of one Mr. Weasley, I was determined to save this woman from her miserable fate.

It was not hard to find the man in question, he was on the far side of the room, speaking with a group of men from my council and holding tightly to the petit woman at his side. The council obviously disapproved of him, as did I, and were merely continuing the conversation until it was polite to excuse themselves. I could not see the woman's face until she flinched away from his painful grip and looked around the room, visibly looking for a way out.

It was like I had taken my first real breath, like the weight of the world had been lifted from my chest and I was filled with a warm glow. She was stunning; her chestnut hair curled and pulled back, though a few strands fell, her gown hugging her figure just enough to tease, but not give anything away, and the soft features of her face, the curve of her cheek… I could not make out the color of her eyes, but wished dearly that I could.

The whole world melted away and it was just her and I standing in the room.

That is until she was jerked back into a man's fierce grip and I realized that she was the woman I was hoping to protect. She was the one who had been beaten and abused while not a soul cared enough to stop it. She was the one who was recently forced into marriage with a man she held nothing but disdain for. She was my mate and I would be the one to kill the mongrel who had dared to lay a hand on her.

My vision went red and I released a vicious growl. I did not notice the people closet to me grow silent, did not notice the look my mother and father shared, did not care that guards were getting prepared to stop me should I take things too far. All I saw were _his _hands on _my_ mate and sensed how truly uncomfortable she was.

I stood and stalked forward. She was still too far away, but I was closing the distance. It took much longer than anticipated to reach where she stood, the mass of bodies not allowing me though without immense effort, but I reached the soon-to-be-dead man, only to realize that my love was no longer standing there.

I snarled viciously and grabbed the weasel by his collar, dragging him over to the wall before pinning him to it with a hand to his throat.

"What the bloody hell!" he yelled as he tried to get free, freezing once he realized just who he had pissed off and stared at me, terrified.

"Where is she?" I demanded of him. I would deal with him later, but for now I needed to find my mate.

"Where is who?" he squeaked out as my hand tightened.

I narrowed my eyes at him and tightened my hold until he turned a lovely shade of purple. "Where is the woman you were with earlier? The woman who I've recently heard you've been mistreating? The woman who is my mate and who you will never go near again? WHERE IS SHE?" I let my grip loosen slightly so he could speak, but definitely not enough so that he could run.

"I don't know!" he cried in return. The look in my eyes must have told him that unless he did better he was in for pain beyond anything he could imagine. "I am telling you the truth, Sire! She went off to speak to one of her acquaintances and I lost sight of her… though I specifically told her not to… She will be punished when we retire home," he said the last part under his breath, thinking I could not hear him. But I did, and I threw him into the wall with so much force that his head began to bleed.

I brought myself so that I was merely a hair's breadth away from him and spoke icily. "You will never lay a hand on her again. She is no longer your wife, as stated by law, and you have no claims to her. She is my mate, my love, and I will give her everything a despicable excuse for a man like you could never give her. When I'm done with you, you will wish to be dead, but I won't allow it. I want you to rot in a cell until you are filled with nothing but regret for your every action."

I threw him to the ground, watching as he cowered with fear, and snapped at the guards to take him away. If I stayed in his presence any longer than I would have killed him, and I did not want my love to think of me as a murderer.

Surprisingly, only a small crowd had been witness to my display, but I knew word would travel fast; the Prince had found his mate in the _former _wife of Mr. Weasley. That is another thing, I did not know her name, and I desperately needed to find her.

Mother and father stood to one side and mother cautiously approached me, knowing what I needed. "Her name's Hermione Granger and I've heard many amazing things about her. She's wonderful for you and I am absolutely delighted to have her join the family! She must be around here somewhere, so why don't we walk around and see if anyone can point us in the right direction?"

She linked her arm with my own and I began my search once more.

.~***~.

**HPOV**

I winced as Ron tightened his hold on my waist and knew it was time to make my escape; I just needed to find Ginny and grab my belongings. I hadn't much time until the barge left and I would have to walk with haste as it were.

I finally spotted my now dear friend and she motioned to me and then the clock. It was time to put my plan into action.

"Sir, I've just spotted a very close acquaintance of mine and would love to catch up. Would you mind deeply if I left to speak with her for a few moments? I'm sure none of you men will miss my company whilst you discuss things I'm surely not in the know of," He narrowed his eyes at me and tightened his grip. I'm sure he was thinking of how he would punish me for breaking one of his rules, but I would not give him the chance. Even if I missed the barge tonight I would not be returning to the home I once knew.

Knowing he could not deny me in front of others, he _allowed_ me to leave. I tried to walk slowly, so that he would not sense my excitement and made my way to Ginny, linking arms and dragging her out of his sight.

"Oh, but I am going to miss you. I know this is no life for you here, but I would much rather he be the one leave." I laughed and agreed whole-heartedly. If I could remain here I most certainly would, but I would rather die than remain under his thumb. And since I had no wish to die, leaving was my next best choice.

"Here you go. I packed some extra food in there, you really didn't have much, and your clothes and other personnel belongings are in there. My post address is also there so I expect you to write as soon as you've settled. The maids' entrance is to your right and Marie is waiting on the other side with an old uniform of hers, now shoo before someone sees you!" She gave me the bag that she had hidden behind a statue and tried to keep the tears at bay, but I still saw them.

Holding back my own I threw my arms around the petite woman. "Thank you." It was not enough but it was all I could give. She returned my embrace and whispered a quick 'farewell and good luck!'

Marie was indeed on the other side and pulled me into one of the empty maid chambers to help me from my dress and into the plain black one with the dragon insignia - indication of a maid of the palace.

I gave her my ball gown in return for her help, as I would not need it, nor have the means to transport it, where I was going and was led through the many halls until we reached a back entrance.

"If you head straight north you should find the main road that will lead you to the docks. I wish you luck," Marie whispered as she closed the door behind me and rushed back before anyone realized she had left her post.

Though I was not yet safe, I could not help but feel relieved and think the hardest part was over. I had gotten away and he would, hopefully, not notice my departure until the barge had already sailed a good distance away.

Shifting the bag I had thrown over my shoulder, I began my long walk to freedom.

.~***~.

**DPOV**

We couldn't find her. We had wandered the room for a while, searching, until I realized I could no longer feel her. She had left.

My mother tried to console me - we knew her name, knew where she lived - but now that I had caught that glimpse of her I was weighed down by an overwhelming need to be close to her. The man in me wanted to buck up, leave the palace and rush to her home, but the Veela would not allow it, too filled with depression, thinking his mate had run from him.

No matter how many times I tried to convince myself that she had merely not felt well and had gone home, my judgment was clouded and all I could feel was rejection.

"May I have your attention?" My father spoke, casting an amplifying charm so that his voice carried throughout the room. "As many of you may have heard, my son has indeed found his mate." He paused as people gasped and talked amongst themselves in urgent whispers. "However, by the time he had made it to her last known location, she had already left. I ask anyone who has knowledge of the whereabouts of one Hermione Granger to please come forward and inform us. Thank you."

We waited as everyone spoke amongst themselves, petty girls jealously wishing they had been the ones 'chosen', others contemplating the mysterious disappearance of my mate. I didn't care about any of them, not unless they could tell me where my Hermione had gone.

I watched as someone made their way through the crowd, bowing as they finally reached us. "What is your name and what can you tell us?" Normally, my manners were not so deplorable, but I believe my shortness was understandable due to the circumstances.

"Ginny Weasley, Sire…" I cut her off.

"Most probably a distant cousin, but I have never associated with him, nor do I wish to. I did however help Hermione escape him tonight and if you ever want to see her you might want to hear what I have to say."

That shut me up and she smirked. This woman was obviously a spitfire, but I appreciated her bluntness. She would most definitely be someone I wished my mate to be acquainted with.

"She left for the docks an hour past. There's a barge leaving for the next kingdom over tonight, but she is on foot so if you hurry you may still catch her..."

I was gone before the last word had left her mouth.

* * *

Thoughts?

~Ingenuity15


	4. Chapter 4

**DPOV**

I had never pushed my horse to run so fast, but all I could think of was getting to that barge before it departed. I would reward him with a bushel of carrots once we returned home to make up for the punishing pace, but for now I forced him even faster.

As soon as the sea came into view I began searching the docks, looking for a vessel that seemed to be for travellers going between the kingdoms. I saw nothing large enough and, once hoof met the wood of the dock, I leaped from my horse in search of someone who could point me to my mate.

It wasn't a hard task as fishermen were just now coming in with their daily catch, but I refused to believe what any of them would tell me.

I refused to believe that the tiny dot on the horizon was the barge my mate was on.

It wasn't until I had asked a dozen or so men that I let the news settle in; she was gone and once in the other kingdom there would be little I could do to find her.

The elderly gentleman who had been the last to answer my query patted my arm in a consoling manner once noticing my obvious distress. "If it be helping ya laddie, ye aren't the only soul to miss yer boat. That miss o'er there's been cryin' her pretty lil eyes out since she arrived no mor'n a handful of minutes 'fore ya."

I didn't bother to respond as I searched for the woman he had mentioned, the air leaving my lungs as I caught sight of familiar brown tresses. Thanking the man profusely and slipping him a handful of gold coins, I left him staring after me speechless as I strode towards my life.

She was sitting on the edge of the wharf with her delicate feet dipped in the cool salt water. I could hear her quiet sniffs as she obviously grieved her lost chance at escape and ached for her sadness, though I knew she would have a much better life than she ever expected now that she was the mate of a Prince.

Now I just had to tell her that and hope she would be as happy as I was at the news.

"May I join you?" She looked up at me, startled, and I could see the tear tracks run down her cheeks. I wanted nothing more in that moment than to sweep her into my arms and assure her that everything would be okay and that I would never let any more harm befall her.

She studied me for a moment and must have concluded I was no shady character as she hesitantly nodded her ascent. I wasted no time in sitting beside her, further away than I'd have liked to insure her comfort.

We sat in silence and I watched her through the corner of my eye as she stared out into the distance. I noticed her bite her bottom lip as she contemplated something, most likely a habit of hers, and I wished to learn more of her quirks, wished to know everything about her.

"Would you happen to know when the next barge leaving for the other kingdom arrives? I'm sorry to be so forward as to ask you without the proper introductions, but it really is of the most importance that I not miss the next one." I knew she must have taken notice of my fine tailored garments, for had she thought me just another commoner she would not have bothered with mentioning proper introductions.

"Well, if I give you your answer, will you repay me with your name?" Of course, I already knew her to be Hermione Granger, but I thought it would be nice if she voluntarily gave it. Another reason would be to introduce myself as well since it was clear she was unaware of just who she was speaking to.

She seemed wary but nodded her consent to my terms. "If my information is to be believed, which I assure you it is, the next barge will anchor here in a month's time," I quickly changed the subject as I watched her face fall. "Now I believe introductions are due. Ladies first."

I gave her my most charming smile and was rewarded with a shy one in return. "Hermione Granger." My smile grew with the use of her maiden name and not that of the mongrel who would soon learn the meaning of pain.

I took her offered hand into my own and brought it to my lips, bowing my head slightly so I could kiss it softly. It was more intimate than propriety allowed, and the delightful blush that lit her cheeks told me she realized this as well, but she did not pull away which told me she must feel some kind of connection towards me.

"Pleasure to make your acquaintance, Miss Granger. Draco Malfoy at your service." My grin practically split my face in two as realization dawned on her and she gasped, hand covering her mouth in surprise and her beautiful eyes, which I could now tell were a striking chocolate brown, widened comically.

"Y-your Highness, I-I apologize for not… had I known… please forgive my lack of respect and proper decorum in your presence." She made to stand, most likely to perform the correct curtsy, but I placed a hand gently on her shoulder, indicating that she should remain seated.

"Please Miss, I was rather enjoying the lack of 'proper decorum' as it were. I would much rather we continue as we were." She eyed me skeptically but arrested her struggles to stand.

She seemed to struggle with herself for a moment before finally giving into her curiosity. "Your Highness, if you do not mind my asking, why are you here of all places? Were you not holding a ball tonight?"

I could have asked her the same question, or I could have made something up, however, I knew it would be in my favor to tell her the truth.

"Well you see, I _was_ at the ball tonight as it was thrown for the purpose of finding my mate. Something happened though," I looked over to her and found her paying avid attention, I watched her carefully to gage her reactions to the next part. "It came to my attention that one of the fair maids under our rule was being cruelly mistreated by a monster who knew nothing of the responsibilities power holds, going so far as to lay a harmful hand on this maid and force her into an unwanted marriage." I saw her face grow paler as she recognized her own story and she looked away from me. I could not have that so I placed a hand lightly under her chin and returned her gaze to me, seeing the pain of years of torment in her eyes. Now, more than ever, I wished for that sorry excuse of a man to pay for his heinous deeds.

Returning to my story, I made sure to keep her eyes locked with mine so she could see the sincerity within them. "The crowd being so vast, I was having no luck in finding my mate, so I decided to search instead for the red-headed fiend and the woman I would use all my power to save. No one deserves such a fate and I would not allow such a thing to occur when I had knowledge of it.

"It was not hard to find the brute amongst the guests and I finally caught sight of the beauty attached to one arm. I cannot explain to you how I felt in that moment. She was an angel on earth, the most precious gem anyone could behold, and I knew, without doubt, that this goddess was my mate; she was my other half." Her expression was unreadable as I confessed, in a fashion, that she was my mate and that I had come here for her.

"Once I comprehended just who this maid was and just what had been done to her, I went into a blind rage. I wasted no time in rushing to her side, but the people between us were many and I took too long. When I arrived she was nowhere in sight and not a soul could say where she had taken off too.

"The pain at having found her after searching for so long and then losing her in the next instant was overwhelming. It wasn't until father announced the situation that a concerned friend of hers, realizing the life her friend was leaving behind, came forward and I knew where she was destined. That brings me to my current place, here beside you, my mate." My feelings shone for her to see and I was broken by her response.

"No, no, no, no… this cannot be true… no."

.~***~.

**HPOV**

I could tell my response hurt him deeply, but it could not be helped.

When I had first arrived at the docks to find my only hope of escape had set sail early I was distraught. I had no idea where to go, only knowing I could not turn back, and so I sat on the wharf and allowed my tears to fall unrestrained.

Just when I figured my luck could get no worse, a handsome stranger approaches and, though I feel an instant attraction to him, he was still the one to inform me that the next barge was not to arrive for another month.

Worse still, I find the man I have been so casual with is in fact the Crowned Prince who tells me in no uncertain terms that I am his mate. Though I should be thrilled as most maidens would, having heard nothing but kind words spoken of him and having experienced just how wonderful he is on first impression, I could not help but repeatedly think this is just another man who I am forced to be with.

I knew the laws, having studied them avidly in attempts to rid myself of the bond between myself and Ronald, and I knew I was legally no longer married and could return home with the knowledge I would never be hurt again. I also knew no one would care for me as greatly as the Prince, for no one could love another as a Veela loves his mate; but the fact still remained, this had not been my choice.

"I understand, Hermione, I really do, but I assure you I am nothing like that man! I would never, could never, hurt you in any manner!" He thought I was afraid of men due to my traumas, which was true to an extent, but that was not the main reason for my refusal.

"I don't believe you do, your Highness. It is not my fear of you, but it is my lack of choice. I was forced into being with one man and spent much of my time having things decided for me. Finally I am able to gain some independence only to have it stripped away again by someone claiming I am his other half and, by law, need to live with and eventually marry him. I have just met you, Sire, and though I mean no disrespect, I refuse to have my independence taken away again." I had stood sometime during my speech, as had he, and I began to walk away. I knew I would not get far and I was not disappointed.

"Please, Miss Granger, allow me to respond. I would never try to take your independence, and though you may not be as free as you would on your own, you will be comfortable, cared for, and cherished more so than anyone on this earth. You were destined for me, disposition and all, and I would never try to change even the most minute detail."

His reassurances meant nothing. I would still be denied freedom outside the castle, would have no option of courters to choose from, would one day be expected to rule by his side. Try and soothe me as he might, I knew I would have to make my escape and hide until the next barge left. It would not be easy but I believed it could be done… I would not be in another forced relationship, whether it was fated or not.

"I am sorry, Sire, but I must protest and ask you to release me. There must have been some mistake and if you will excuse me now I will be on my way and you may try to find someone more suited for the position of life mate." I pulled my hand free from his grasp and had taken but one step when I felt myself hoisted into the air and casually tossed over his shoulder.

"Unhand me you-you brute! I demand you return me to my upright position on the ground at once!" He had the nerve to laugh and I groaned as he shifted me slightly. I was in no way uncomfortable, simply mortified.

"My apologies, love, but you are being quite stubborn and I simply cannot allow you to leave. What kind of gentleman would I be if I permitted you to leave with no destination in mind, left to wander aimlessly for a month? I realize this does nothing to reassure you that I will allow you to retain your choices, but some things simply cannot be helped." He placed me gently on his horse and mounted himself behind me. I denied the feeling of safety and comfort that filled me as he wrapped an arm around me and concentrated instead on remaining obstinate.

"I would have found some form of food and shelter, I'm sure of it," I stressed my statement at his disbelieving look, "and I am not your love!"

"I shall just have to earn the right to call you by that title, won't I Miss Granger?" I shuddered as his warm breath caressed my face and finally realized just how cold it was. I failed to suppress a shiver and was surprised when the Prince cursed under his breath, quickly shedding his riding cloak and draping it over my shoulders. I drew it closed and was pleasantly surprised by the heat it provided. "I apologize for not providing for you sooner, Miss Granger. I will do my best to remedy that in the future."

I was about to remind him there would be no future when his arm tightened around me and he clicked his tongue, his horse suddenly trotting forward.

I would not look at him as he tried to converse with me, finally halting his attempts once he realized I would not respond. He gave a dejected sigh, but I was too tired to care any longer. The months of abuse, the stress of planning my escape, and the emotions of tonight, they all caught up with me and my eyelids felt as if made of lead. I would not sleep though, not while practically being kidnapped. I dared not even think of closing my eyes.

"Sleep, my love. You're safe with me. I will prove to you that no one will be better suited for you than me, but for now, sleep."

That was the last thing I remembered hearing before falling into a deep and dreamless slumber.

.~***~.

**DPOV**

I relished the feeling of having my mate in my arms, not believing the turns the night had taken. I had thought I would lay my eyes on this woman, have her be delighted at being the destined mate of the Prince, and then live my happily ever after.

Instead I wind up almost killing someone, chasing my mate all the way to the harbor, and then find said mate is a feisty little thing with a strong stubborn streak, not the docile woman I had imagined.

I could honestly say that I much preferred the reality. I knew I would be in a great deal of trouble, not only with my love but with my mother as well, once she learned of my complete disregard of propriety and less than gentlemanly actions, but I could care less. Life would be most interesting with Hermione by my side and I was going to enjoy earning her trust and love.

My mate stirred in her sleep but remained dozing as I dismounted my horse and carefully took her into my arms. I wasn't surprised to find my mother and father in the hall to greet us, but was grateful when they realized my love was sleeping and turned to quietly return to their chambers, giving me blinding smiles on the way. I believe my mother had even begun to tear up from being so thrilled that I hade reached my mate in time.

I climbed the stairs, careful not to jostle the precious package I held, and made my way into the chamber adjoining mine. It was created specifically for my mate to use until we were bonded and had been cleaned every day in preparation for the woman currently in my embrace.

I laid her as gently as I could onto the bed and used a bit of magic to change the maid's uniform she had disguised herself in into a night gown, needing to provide her with at least that bit of comfort.

Tucking her in so there would be no chill to her, I gave into one desire and allowed myself to place a sweet kiss to her forehead, knowing that for a while the only physical contact I would have with her would be while she slept.

As tempted as I was to stay, I knew it would be frowned upon to the highest degree, so I reluctantly turned to my own chambers and finally allowed myself to truly relax. My mate was safe and, though refusing now, would not leave as she had nowhere to go, at least for the month, which was more than enough time to win her over. Just how I would do so was still unclear, but I took comfort in the fact that we were made for each other and, with time, she would come to care for me as I did her.

* * *

Was it at all what you were expecting? This kind of took on a life of its own. I like it because it feels like Hermione and Draco should to me, Hermione stubbornly refusing the relationship because of her desire for independence and Draco disregarding her stubborn declarations. Next chapter we get to see a bit more of stubborn Hermione and maybe a bit of a scolding from Narcissa. I have no idea where I'm going with this story, but the journey seems like it will be a fun one!

~Ingenuity15


End file.
